Kamen Rider Decade: A Journey through the Worlds
by Spartan719
Summary: We all know of Tsukasa's joruney along with the others. But what if there was another Rider Universe and was in need of a Decade? But not as its Destroyer but its Savior against Dark Decade and his Riders. Nihlus must travel to the 13 Worlds and beyond as this universe's Decade before Dark Decade submits the worlds into darkness or worse...a new Rider War. (Pairing: NihlusxFu)
1. The Journey Begins

**AN: Before I begin, let me say this to start with my Kabuto readers, I ALREADY found someone to be Gatack. I won't mention who but the only hint I will give is that this person is already in the two chapters so far. You can still guess on TheBee, the Hoppers, or Dark Kabuto but Gatack I already chosen. Now then time for me to introduce my new Decade. I used an OC because Tsukasa is an a**hole most of the time. His name is Nihlus Kryis. If there's anything off about him let me know. Also pairing is NihlusxFu. Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any Animes or Cartoons. I only own Nihlus and other OCs if mentioned.

* * *

Prologue: The Journey Begins

_Fu finds herself on a battlefield and sees a huge battle occurring. She recognizes Kabuto, Drake,and Sasword as they were fighting alongside other armored figures who she presumed were Riders. She sees explosions and people dying on both sides. She was shocked by all the destruction and chaos even when she saw her friends falling in battle. After multiple explosions, she sees two figures._

_She looks to her left and sees a figure with green insect eyes, has a white buckle with insignias and red dot in the center, and was surrounded by a pink aura._

"_Decade." She said._

_She soon looks to her right and saw a similar figure. But this one had blue eyes, a black buckle with a purple dot in the center, and was covered by a dark aura._

"_Dark Decade." She said again._

_Both Decades looked at each other and drew their swords. The two ran through the battlefield of their fallen comrades only for the blades to meet. They clashed causing a huge light that woke Fu up._

* * *

Fu got up sweating and looked to see that Ayano was still asleep and the Sasword Zecter deactivated. She took deep breaths and was surprised Nanabi didn't say anything.

"What the hell was that?" Fu asked herself.

* * *

**(Play Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)**

**{Kamen Rider Decade. He has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.} As the song starts the scene focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.**

**{****Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite} Fu covers Nihlus's eyes until she lets go. His eye is zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his upgraded Decadriver which includes all 14 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble. In the white room Nihlus grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.**

**{Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend} The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one at a time. Fu grabs a bottle and looks at it. Nihlus looks back. Yugi slumps his back against his TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the other Riders appeared one by one. Fu throws the bottle down on the floor.**

**{Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world} On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of Good did the same. When the bottle shatters, Nihlus looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Riders' helmets. Back at the warehouse all 14 riders were lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was Fu.**

**{On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.} All 14 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Nihlus is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Fu was riding passenger. Fu grabs on to him tightly. Next, Decade shows off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Riders, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.**

**{****Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.} Nihlus sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Fu was in front of him with his camera in one hand and offering the other to help him up. We soon see Yugi riding with Nihlus and Fu on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his Strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade. **

**{Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.} The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Fu is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrades. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 13 Riders in it and they circled the logo.**

* * *

(In another world)

*CLICK*

Was the sound being made from a pink camera in front of the local park's river. Holding the camera was a man in his late teens, he had pale skin, brown eyes, and messy black hair. He also was wearing a black hoodie, a white shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His name was Nihlus Kyric.

There's not much known about him even to him. Nihlus was an orphan and his name was the only thing that he remembered. He lived on his own when he was old enough to leave. He was also a fan of anime and other things, especially Kamen Rider. Nihlus also loved taking pictures with his lucky camera but the pictures were…not so great. And, even though he was bullied in school he didn't let that stop him from living his life. Nihlus was about to leave the park until he bumped into a group of people.

"Can I help you?" Nihlus asked. The group took out distorted pictures and Nihlus immediately understood what that meant. He was working at the Hitachi Studio to make a living but…he was surprised he wasn't fired yet. He often related his situation with Tsukasa from the Decade series.

"What the hell is this!?" the leader of the group asked. "We paid for good photos and all we get is this crap!"

"I'm sorry but I really can't do much about it."

"Well, for one you can give us our money back."

"Why not talk to my boss about it then?"

"I rather talk to you first." Nihlus began taking steps back.

"Now then, I'm sure there's no need for violence…" Nihlus began walking backwards slowly but the group sees what he's doing.

"Get him!" The leader ordered and soon Nihlus was running for his life. After a few minutes of running and hiding through the city Nihlus sighed as he was in the clear. Nihlus soon went to the studio to meet with his boss, Hino Hitachi. He was middle-aged, gray haired, and wore glasses. When he went in he sees Hino with an angry face and Nihlus was prepared for another lecture.

"Nihlus, I heard that another group went after you regarding your pictures." Hino said gently. Hino liked Nihlus's pictures saying they were creative and unique and to Nihlus, he was like the father he never had.

"I know, I don't know what the problem is though, I try really hard but it just doesn't seem good, no matter how I adjust my camera." Nihlus said while looking down. Hino placed a hand on Nihlus's shoulder.

"Nihlus, you're a good kid but you really need to be better at this. I even got a whole crowd this morning about your photos this morning."

"I understand, Mr. Hitachi." Nihlus stated.

* * *

(Later on in the day)

Nihlus was walking around the city and was looking for a place to relax. As he made his way towards the park but as he did everything soon turned night to him. He looked around and was all alone.

"Yo, New Decade." Nihlus turns around and recognizes the man behind him.

"You're Tsukasa Kadoya from the Decade series." Tsukasa nodded.

"Well, a world in which the Riders are a TV series, huh? At least you're well informed and I don't have to refresh your memory that much."

"Huh?"

"You saw my journey, correct?" Nihlus nodded.

"What if I was to say that you will have one as well?"

"Hmm?" Tsukasa sighed and shook his head.

"Now, I know how Wataru feels." Nihlus just stood confused while waiting for an answer. "I'll make it brief." Soon around him and Nihlus were not nine but thirteen Earths around them. Nihlus's eyes widened as he recognized this.

"Are…Are they falling apart?" Tsukasa shook his head.

"Then what?" Tsukasa snapped his fingers and the two find themselves in a field. Tsukasa pointed behind Nihlus.

"Him." Nihlus turned and towards his surprise he sees Kamen Rider Decade but his armor is black and yellow, and his eyes were blue. "Dark Decade." And behind Dark Decade was every Dark Rider that Nihlus has ever seen from the Kamen Rider Series. "The Dark Riders are making a move, trying to conquer each world, each story, and turning them into their own. And soon, this one."

"Can't you and the others do something about this?" Tsukasa shook his head again while they were back in the park.

"This Rider Universe is…special. So much that I and the other Riders have no jurisdiction here. We have own universe to look after just like the ones in this universe. But that doesn't mean we can point you in the right direction."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tsukasa gave a light laugh.

"_Now, _I know how Wataru felt when he met me. It's because…you might not remember but…you will unite the Riders of this universe against Dark Decade and his Riders if not then the worlds are submitted in darkness and Dark Decade will trigger a new Rider War. So another good thing would be to warn them as well. Defeat Dark Decade as soon you can otherwise…a Rider War will occur and no miracle will come out of it." Tsukasa said coldly. Nihlus took all this information in slowly.

"Why me?" Nihlus asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"It's because…you are this universe's version of me. You are this universe's Decade. Try to find your Driver and cards, they're both upgraded." Tsukasa said before a white light blinded Nihlus and he found himself back in broad daylight.

"_Did that really happen? Am I really Decade?" _Nihlus asked himself. He also thought if he was Decade then was it possible that he lost his memories like Tsukasa. Before he could walk to a bench, a Gray Mirror appeared and soon dropped off several monsters. Nihlus ran as fast as he could and remembered that he needed his Driver and cards. "Tsukasa could've at least given a hint to where they are." Nihlus said to himself. He soon stopped as he saw a black hooded and coated man. He was ordering the Imagin around and killing innocents.

"Find them, we can't let Decade escape here." Nihlus tried to sneak past them and continued running as he was in the clear. Unfortunately, the cloaked man grabbed him by the throat. "So you're this world's Rider? I thought you would at least give me some challenge. No matter." He soon through Nihlus into a pile of rubble and the man walked up to him. A belt materialized around his waist and he pulled out a golden pass. "Henshin!" he soon swiped the pass.

"**GAOH FORM!"**

Nihlus watched the man being replaced with a brown Den-O's Plat Form and armor was being added to it. When it was done Nihlus recognizes him as Kamen Rider Gaoh, a Dark Rider. Nihlus attempted to run again but Gaoh soon cornered him in an alley.

"Your journey ended before it began." Gaoh stated as he drew out his sword. Nihlus back himself to a wall until he looked down at the pile of garbage he was on. Nihlus picked it up and sees the Decadriver only with the insignias of the Neo-Heisei Riders as well and the Ride Booker. Nihlus quickly placed on the Driver, placed the Ride Booker on, and pulled out the Decade card. Nihlus stood up as he opened the Driver.

"Actually, it just began. Henshin!" Nihlus placed the card in and quickly closed it.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Then the Rider symbols appeared and turned into armor silhouettes. They merged with him and was now donned in white and black armor with a black X across his chest. Nine red plates emerged from the Driver and went in his head. When they did they became red but turned the black parts of his armor, other than his chest, turned magenta and a yellow light appeared in the center bar. This was Kamen Rider Decade.

"Dammit! Doesn't matter I can finish you off now!" Gaoh attempted to slash but Decade easily dodged and transformed his Ride Booker into a sword. He countered Gaoh's hit. Decade kicked Gaoh into the wall. Decade drew a card from the book.

"I know they're only a one time usage right now but…Henshin!" Decade placed the card in the Driver and closed it.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DEN-O!" **

Gaoh watched as Decade transformed into his sworn enemy, Kamen Rider Den-O SF. D-Den-O SF took out his sword and started attacking. To Gaoh's surprise, he was almost fighting as the real Den-O. D-Den-O soon gave him a slash across the chest. The two Riders were soon led to the middle of the street. D-Den-O kicked Gaoh and attempted to run but was stopped when another hooded figure appeared.

"Let me take care of this Gaoh, you need to report to Dark Decade." Gaoh growled before leaving. The hooded figure brought a purple deck with a cobra emblem. He placed it out and a belt formed. "Henshin!" He placed it in and three armor silhouettes merged over him. He had a black bodysuit, purple armor, and was themed after a snake.

"Kamen Rider Ohja." D-Den-O replied before his Driver ejected the Den-O card which was now grey. "Let's fight on fair terms, now." Decade said as he replaced the Den-O card with Ryuki. He placed the card in.

"**KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!"**

Three armor silhouettes appeared until Ryuki took Decade's place. Ohja only moved his neck.

"Good, all the more reason to kill you." Ohja said as he placed a card in his Visor.

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Ohja and D-Ryuki were engaged in a sword fight. D-Ryuki placed a card in his belt.

"**ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE VENT!" **

D-Ryuki got the gauntlet and fired at Ohja. He turned back into Decade before using the explosion as an opportunity to leave. Decade arrived at the studio and sees Tsukasa at the entrance.

"Not bad." Tsukasa stated.

"What are you doing here?" Decade asked.

"One, I came to drop this off…" Tsukasa soon revealed the Machine Decader in the garage. "Two, to let you know you can use the studio to travel. And, three, I'm going to distract them while you get out of here."

"I thought you said you have no jurisdiction here."

"I know but I said that I'm going to point you in the right direction. Think of it as that. After you're gone, I'm gone." Tsukasa got his own Decadriver out. "Watch how a pro does this." Tsukasa placed it on and got his Decade card. "Henshin!" He placed it in and quickly closed it.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Decade watched as Tsukasa transformed into another version of him. Decade soon ejected his card out and his belt leaving only Nihlus.

"There you are!" Ohja said.

"Nihlus, go, I'll take him." Nihlus nodded and went in before Decade charged at Ohja.

At the studio, Nihlus sees Mr. Hitachi going through the news. Hino looked at Nihlus with a neutral face.

"You're back, that man, Tsukasa, told me everything." Hino explained.

"You're not surprised?" Nihlus asked.

"Well, considering what's going on outside, a man telling me about what you're supposed to do and how is the least of my worries. But if you can save this world, just tell me what I can do to help." Nihlus smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Hitachi." Nihlus soon got to the chains holding it and let them down. Soon a background image appeared and it showed a village on one side and on the other was a man pointing at the sun. Nihlus recognizes the village from the anime, Naruto. It was Konoha. Nihlus went outside to see his clothes changed and that the building was in the village.

"This is…Kabuto's world."

* * *

_(Elsewhere)_

_Souji, Shiro, Ayano, and Fu were making their way towards Konoha to confirm their suspicions of what's going to happen during the chunin exams. The Zecters stopped them as they looked around the area._

"_We got company!" The Kabuto Zecter said. Behind them was a group of Worms._

"_Fu, get somewhere safe." Souji said. Fu nodded and left. "Minna, ikuze." Everybody got their Rider Equipment out and with their Zecters in position._

"_Henshin!"_

"_**HENSHIN!" **__Everybody transformed into their respective Riders. They also needed to finish this quick since this was a big group._

"_Cast Off!"_

"_**CAST OFF!" **__Their armor pieces were sent flying and the three got ready._

"_**CHANGE BEETLE!"**_

"_**CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**_

"_**CHANGE SCORPION!" **_

_The three Riders looked at each other before charging into the group of Worms._

* * *

**AN: There it is! Decade and my first major OC. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM. Also here is the list of worlds:**

**Kuuga- Decided**

**Agito- Decided**

**Ryuki- Decided**

**Faiz- Decided**

**Blade – Decided**

**Hibiki- Undecided**

**Kabuto- Really?**

**Den-O – Decided**

**Kiva – Decided**

**W- Decided**

**OOO- undecided**

**Fourze- Decided**

**Wizard- (Sort of)**

**Leave your suggestions or guess which anime I will use for each world. Alright I'm done, goodnight.**


	2. The First Stop, Kabuto

**AN: Hey guys! Alright, I'm ready to try to attempt the second chapter of my Decade story. Just to let you know the Rider Worlds that Nihlus travels are or will be separate stories of mine, which is why I'm very picky at this moment. Their chapters will also be updated with their perspective of their time with Decade (I'm going to update Kabuto soon with that). Anyways, just wanted to let you all know. Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any Anime, Game, Cartoon, etc. The only thing I do own is Nihlus and the rest of the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Stop, Kabuto

On a cliff not too far from Konoha was a hooded man wearing a black coat. He stared at the village for a while. He soon pulled a blue rose from his pocket and held it close to his face.

"A world in which the most strong and beautiful sentient beings are determined through the use of violence, power, control, and skills of ninja. This is a world perfect for my blue rose to grow in. Once I dealt with Decade, Kabuto, and the rest of the Riders of this world then I will focus on this one rose."

He soon placed the rose away and started walking and behind him was a flying mechanical golden caucasus beetle.

* * *

**(Play Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)**

**{Kamen Rider Decade. He has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.} As the song starts the scene focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.**

**{****Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite} Fu covers Nihlus's eyes until she lets go. His eye is zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his upgraded Decadriver which includes all 14 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble. In the white room Nihlus grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.**

**{Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend} The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one at a time. Fu grabs a bottle and looks at it. Nihlus looks back. Yugi slumps his back against his TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the other Riders appeared one by one. Fu throws the bottle down on the floor.**

**{Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world}****On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of Good did the same. When the bottle shatters, Nihlus looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Riders' helmets. Back at the warehouse all 14 riders were lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was Fu.**

**{On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.} All 14 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Nihlus is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Fu was riding passenger. Fu grabs on to him tightly. Next, Decade shows off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Riders, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.**

**{****Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.} Nihlus sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Fu was in front of him with his camera in one hand and offering the other to help him up. We soon see Yugi riding with Nihlus and Fu on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his Strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade. **

**{Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.} The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Fu is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrades. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 13 Riders in it and they circled the logo.**

* * *

(Outside of the studio)

Nihlus recognizes the village from one his favorite animes, Naruto. He looks at himself and he was wearing blue baggy pants, combat boots, combat gloves, a blue flak jacket under a black coat, and his camera hanging on his neck. He looks at the sign of the building.

"Hitachi Sudio and Restaurant, where you can get a taste of Heaven." Nihlus read. He went in and sees Hino in his usual clothes. "Mr. Hitachi, this world turned this place into a part restaurant." Hino steps outside and looks at the sign.

"Well, this is bad, I can cook but not good enough for a restaurant."

"I'm sure we'll think of something but right now I need to explore this place a little. I already know the inside well so maybe I should start looking for Kabuto." Nihlus stated.

"Where would you look?"

"I don't know. This world is from an anime I watched but since this Kamen Rider Kabuto's world then its elements would've changed this world and history. So…I have no idea." Hino sighed.

"You have to try the fate of the worlds are on this."

"I know, it's just that…this is new to me and I need some time think." Hino patted him on the shoulder.

"I understand. Hey, maybe you should go to the forest to blow off some steam. I'll stay here and see if I can make this place a temporary restaurant."

"You're sure?" Hino nodded and went in.

Later Nihlus was outside the village and wasn't too far. He was thinking about Tsukasa's words while taking pictures.

"_It's because…you are this universe's version of me. You are this universe's Decade."_

"Well, so much for pressure. But…" Nihlus soon sat on a tree stump and thought on his situation. His world is gone and the Dark Riders are doing who knows what. Nihlus took out his Decade card and looked at it. "I just hope that I can make it before it's too late." Nihlus soon heard noises and a few explosions. "What the?" Nihlus goes to the source of it and he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was Kabuto, Drake, and Sasword fending off a group of Worms. "The Riders!" Nihlus got closer and noticed a girl nearby. She had tan skin and short spiky, mint green hair with deep orange eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that stopped at her midriff and a white skirt with fishnet armor underneath and long white armlets and white ninja sandals. Nihlus was a little distracted by her appearance before she got tackled by a Worm.

Nihlus shook his head and charged. When he got there he pushed the Worm off of her.

"Are you okay?" Nihlus asked before getting a good look at her face. His eyes widened as he recognized her.

"_Fu, the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails and she's still alive. I must've come early in the anime." _Nihlus thought and Fu began to speak.

"Who are you? Never mind, you have to get out of here it's too dangerous." Fu said. Nihlus looked at the Riders.

"No, I have to help." He soon pulled out his Decadriver and placed it on, forming a belt. Fu gasped as she recognized it. He opened and pulled his card out.

"Henshin!" He placed it in and closed the Driver.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" **

Fu watched as Nihlus transformed into Decade. Fu looked at him and remembered the dream.

"It's him, Decade." Fu said to herself. The Worms and even the Riders stopped to look at him before resuming their battle. Decade turned his Ride Booker and charged.

He cut through the group and was next to Drake. Drake was shooting Worms and took a good look at Decade.

"Who are you? A new Rider?" Drake asked as he was fighting.

"Well…it's a long story." Decade said as he slashed his sword against a Worm. He grabbed a card and placed it in his Driver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade's sword glowed pink and three pink silhouettes of it appeared next to did extra damage to the Worms as they felt the sword and the silhouettes. Drake soon pulled his throttle.

"Rider Shooting."

"**RIDER SHOOTING!"**

Drake pointed his charged gun and fired. It took out a majority of them. Decade and Drake soon heard a familiar voice.

"**RIDER SLASH!"**

Soon more Worms exploded leaving only Sasword. Sasword walked up to Decade and examined him.

"Is he a friend or foe?" she asked which slightly surprised Decade.

"Don't know, wait, where's Kabuto?" Drake asked as he surveyed the area.

"He must be in Clock Up." Decade concluded.

"You know about that?" The two Riders asked. Decade nodded.

"Like I said, long story." Decade pulled a card out and placed it in before closing it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Decade sees Kabuto taking on a molted Worm. Kabuto looks at Decade and becomes slightly surprised before punching the Worm again. Decade soon rushed in to help. The Worm attacked with its pincer but Decade reflexively dodged and slashed him in the back. The Worm looked at him before being slashed by Kabuto in the back. Decade soon shot him and Kabuto moved out of the way.

Decade soon brought another card out. The picture was a golden version of the Decade emblem. He placed it in and closed it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Soon nine large holographic version of the cards appeared. Decade jumped up and cards too. They were going from top to bottom in front of Decade. Decade got into a side kick position and soon went through the cards. As he did he felt his kick becoming before powerful before colliding and destroying the Worm. He stepped out of the explosion and faced Kabuto before their belts announced.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

Decade and Kabuto were looking at each other and soon everyone joined them.

"Who are you?" Kabuto asked.

"A passing through Kamen Rider. Decade." Decade pulled his arm out but Kabuto didn't respond. But the others shook his hand.

"I'm Drake and this is-." Drake began.

"Yeah, Sasword and Fu, the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails, right?" Everyone was shocked.

"How did you know that?" Fu asked as she tensed a little. _"If he knows what I am then why isn't he afraid of me?_"

"It's a long story."

"Then start explaining." Decade soon nodded.

"Ok but not here." Decade soon transformed back into Nihlus while the others removed their Zecters. Nihlus looks Kabuto and recognizes him as Souji Tendou from the original series but he took a close look and recognized him as Naruto. He looks at Sasword and recognizes her as Ayano Kosaka from Code Geass: Akito the exiled. He soon sees a teen with a casual jacket and hat in Drake's place.

"Souji Tendou."

"Ayano Kosaka."

"Shiro Kazuma."

"Nihlus Kryis. Now let's go." Nihlus soon lead everyone away from the battlefield and soon into the studio.

* * *

(In the studio)

Souji was really reluctant to go into Konoha for some reason but everyone else made sure he wasn't recognized. Hino looked at them.

"Nihlus, who are these people?"

"The Riders of this world."

"I knew you would find them! I'll set up some tea." Hino soon went into the kitchen and everyone else was on a table.

"Ok, so what do you mean by 'this world'?" The Kabuto Zecter asked. Nihlus took a deep breath not knowing where to begin.

"Well, what if I say there are alternate worlds? Where there are different histories, settings, people, and…Kamen Riders?" Everyone looked really surprised even the Zecters. "My job as Decade is to travel these worlds and warn their Riders."

"For what?" Fu asked hoping it wasn't what she thought. Nihlus soon started to explain about Dark Decade and their Riders. Nihlus also explained what they're doing and the worst case scenario…the Rider War.

"Any other questions?" Shiro nodded.

"How do you know about us?"

"Well…back in the world that I came from the Riders were well known and so was this one because…" Nihlus really didn't know how to explain this well. "Ok, let's say that we were well known with this world but that one didn't have Riders through and we saw it through…a play." Nihlus really hoped that was good enough but everyone seemed satisfied. "What about you guys?" Souji thought about it.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Friends can only be friends if they are open with one another'." Nihlus nearly had a nerd moment when Souji quoted his grandmother just like his original counterpart but he kept his composure. Souji proceded to tell Nihlus of his former life as Naruto, how he was abandoned for his twin sister, how he met his grandmother and Kabuto Zecter, how he became Kabuto, and everything else that led up to this, Nihlus was really shocked when he heard his story. Everyone else told their part and a little about themselves.

"So why are you in Konoha if you hate it here?"

"The chunin exams are beginning but our contact suspects something…wrong about it."Ayano said.

"I see." Nihlus said he was aware of Orochimaru's plan to invade Konoha during the chunin exams. Hino soon arrived with the tea. "Thank you, . Anyways, you are right something will happen during the exams." Nihlus said as he took the first sip. At this point no one was really surprised. Nihlus proceeded to tell everyone what Orochimaru planned to do or at least how he saw it in the anime. "That is the original plan but if the Dark Riders are here then I won't be surprised if there are changes. So what are you guys going to do for the time being?"

"I know this place is horrible but I'm curious about it. I'm going to explore." Kabuto Zecter said before flying out the window.

"Let me join!" The Drake Zecter happily said before following. Ayano looked at the Sasword Zecter.

"Maybe you should go with them?"

"Why? I don't feel like exploring."

"Ok, then I guess, I would have go into town clueless while Souji's former family looks for me interrogating me for information on their son." Once Ayano was finished the Sasword Zecter quickly jumped off the table and rushed out of the door.

"You did that on purpose." Shiro concluded.

"I needed a small break from him. I know he's trying his best to be father figure but it's really too much most of the time." Ayano said before drinking her tea.

"I'll stay here and help cook. I need to stay low and I make sure my skills haven't faded." Souji said before going to the kitchen and talking to Hino about him cooking here.

"I'll join in on this exploration. I'm curious to see the rest of this village." Shiro said before he left.

"I'll help around the restaurant, I guess." Ayano said.

"What about you, Fu?" Fu thought about it.

"I really don't know." Nihlus then thought of something.

"I'm about to print some new pictures and I could use someone's opinion, if you want I mean." Nihlus asked kind of nervously.

"Uh, sure." Fu said in a kind of nervous tone. As they left Ayano and Souji, who just came back, watched their whole interaction.

"Interesting." Ayano said.

"Agreed, I'm curious to see what their newfound friendship will lead to."

"Maybe something more."

At the back of the studio Nihlus just finished his latest photos and gave them to Fu.

"What do you think?" Nihlus asked as Fu went through them.

"Well…it's creative." Nihlus sighed.

"It's okay, I'm not surprised." Nihlus said as he got on a chair.

"Why? Were your photos always like this?"

"Yeah and a lot of people were very mad about it."

"How mad?"

"They corner me, show me the photos, threatened for a refund, chased me down, and if I'm unlucky I get beat down while the money is taken from me." Fu looked at him with a surprised face.

"Really? That bad?"

"Well, I didn't have a good life back in the world that I came from. I was an orphan, bullied, made fun of, and had zero friends to start with." Fu looked at him with a sad face. "But, I don't let that stop me from enjoying my life especially when I capture the world through my camera." To her, Nihlus had just about a rough life as she did but still has the will to continue even before he was a Rider.

"Wow, that's rough. What about Mr. Hitachi?"

"He's a good man but I only met him recently." Nihlus explained. He then noticed something on his camera and started to tinker with it. Fu then sees a pile of pictures and begins to look through them. They were all distorted but Fu started laughing which caught Nihlus's attention. "What's so funny?" he asked as he walked up to her. Fu showed him some of his pictures.

"It's just that…some just look really goofy." Fu said as she continued laughing. Nihlus smiled a little bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like them." Fu said and Nihlus blushed a little. He then went into a drawer and grabbed a scrapbook.

"Then look at these." Fu went through the book and continued to laugh.

"Even though they look out of place it doesn't mean they're not enjoyable." Fu explained as she continued to go through it.

"You think so?"

"You just saw so." Fu then looked at his camera while Nihlus was smiling. "What kind of camera is that? It looks unique." Nihlus takes off his camera and gave it to Fu. Fu examines it.

"When I was old enough to leave the orphanage they said that this camera was the only thing that was left with me." Nihlus explained. "It does need maintenance and repairs but Mr. Hitachi helps me with that but at a high cost. I usually ask to take it off my paycheck." Fu hands the camera back and Nihlus took it. When he did the two stared at each before they start to blush and soon looked the other way.

"_**You enjoyed that didn't you, my larva?" **_Nanabi asked in the back of her head but Fu ignored him.

"So where will we be staying?" Fu asked.

"There are some guest rooms here. I'll show you them when the place closes down." Nihlus awkwardly said.

"O-Ok." They soon heard a lot of noises from the front. When they went in they see tons of people in the tables while Ayano was taking their orders. Ayano notices them.

"Nihlus! Fu! I could use some help here!" Ayano pleaded but the two soon went into the kitchen. In there they see Souji working hard while Hino was looking in amazement.

"How come the place is full?" Fu asked. Nihlus however wasn't surprised because if this Souji was anything like the original then this shouldn't be surprising. Nihlus then took a picture of him.

"Everyone loves his cooking even I was surprised with how we're doing." Hino explained. Souji looked like he was hard at work and didn't want to be disturbed. "You guys should help Ayano. I don't think she take this much longer."

"You're right on that." Ayano comes in with a lot of orders and looked exhausted. "Also, if one of you can find Shiro then please tell him to come back."

"I'll do it." Nihlus volunteered. He soon went out the back door.

* * *

(Somewhere in the village)

"What do you think?" Shiro asked as he toured town.

"I've seen better." Kabuto Zecter replied.

"He was asking me. Anyways, don't let the people fool you they're really bad if what Souji said is true." The Drake Zecter said. Soon Nihlus sees Shiro and comes to him.

"Hey Nihlus, what's up?"

"We really need your help back at the restaurant." Shiro and the two Zecters immediately understood why when he said "restaurant." It meant that Souji was the chef.

"Alright, let's see if we can help." But as they were leaving the Zecters immediately detected a familiar signature. "Worms?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, Kabuto Zecter, you should go without us. Let us handle the Worm." Shiro said. The Kabuto Zecter nodded and flew off.

"Where is it?" Nihlus asked.

"Not far, let's go." The Drake Zecter soon flew. They soon see went into an alleyway and see the Worm. The two got their respective Rider equipment and the Drake Zecter got attached to the Drake Grip and Nihlus got his card.

"Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

"**HENSHIN!"**

The two transformed into Decade and Drake Masked Form. The Worm growled before it charged at them and when it did two more appeared. Decade got his gun and so did Drake. Decade placed a card in his Driver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" **

Decade's guns soon had pink silhouettes and when he fired the gun and the silhouettes fired while Drake just fired. When the Worms got close enough Decade transformed his gun to sword and slashed at them while Drake continued to fire. The Worms were being pushed back into a bigger field. The five proceeded with their fight. Decade soon managed to stab one in the stomach and kicked him away he then placed his finisher card in his Driver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

The cards appeared but instead of doing a kick Decade ran through them and as he did his sword began to glow more brightly. When he went through the last card he sliced through the Worm that soon exploded. The two other Worms growled before molting. Drake pulled his throttle.

"Cast Off."

"**CAST OFF!"**

Decade ducked as the armor pieces flew off of Drake.

"**CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**

Drake and Decade then charged in and were fighting the two Worms but on the roof on one of the buildings was a black hooded man.

Drake and Decade were fighting the two Worms with no problem whatsoever. The Worms were then moving in Clock Up.

"Clock up." Drake said while Decade got his card.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Drake was shooting his Worm while Decade was slashing at his. Drake soon charged and kicked his and Decade transformed his sword into a gun and fired before charging himself. The two were soon side by side and firing their guns before the Worms got down at the same place. The two were being overwhelmed by the Riders and didn't like this at all.

"Shall we?" Drake asked.

""Let's." Decade replied

Drake pulled his throttle and Decade got his card.

"Rider Shooting."

"**RIDER SHOOTING!"**

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

The two aimed their guns and fired. It left a massive explosions and it was a good thing that they were in Clock Up otherwise people would've noticed.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

"Not too shabby." Drake said before turning back into Shiro.

"Not bad yourself." Decade replied before transforming back into Nihlus.

The two then proceeded to head back into the studio while the man got off and walked away.

* * *

**AN: Alight, I'll be updating Kabuto: The Path to Heaven soon with Souji's and the other's perspective on this and what they think. Next chapter Nihlus and the others will start watching the exams to make sure nothing serious happens. Also who is that hooded man watching and what does he intend to do? Will Decade complete the purpose set for him in this world? Just wait and see for the answers in the next chapter. So just comment or question in the reviews or PM me. Here is the list of Rider Worlds (Over time I will reveal more soon)**

**Kuuga- Confirmed**

**Agito- Confirmed**

**Ryuki – Code Geass**

**Faiz – Confirmed**

**Blade – Confirmed**

**Hibiki - ?**

**Kabuto – Naruto**

**Den-O - ?**

**Kiva – Confirmed**

**W – Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**OOO - ?**

**Fourze – Confirmed**

**Wizard – (Sort of)**

**The question mark means that it hasn't been thought of so it would be nice for some suggestions. Ok, that's all goodnight.**


	3. Kabuto's World Part 1

**AN: Hey guys, what's up? Summer vacation is almost here and I thought of giving you an early gift for your hard work for those in school.**

**Audience: Yeah!**

**My congratulations!**

**Audience: Aw.**

**I'm kidding! A new chapter for Decade!**

**Audience: Yeah! **

**Alright! ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, game, cartoon, or Kamen Rider. I only own Nihlus and other OCs.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kabuto's World Part 1

Nihlus, Shiro, and the Drake Zecter arrived back at the Studio and entered through the kitchen door. They see Souji, Kabuto Zecter, and Sasword Zecter looking out the window with surprised expressions.

"Souji, you alright?" Shiro asked. Souji shook his head and points at the window. Everyone else looks through and Nihlus sees a girl with Souji's face but had short burgundy hair. Nihlus remembered from what the others told him.

"Is that-?" Nihlus began.

"Yes, my former sister, Natsumi." Souji said.

* * *

**(Play Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)**

**{Kamen Rider Decade. He has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.} As the song starts the scene focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.**

**{Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite} Fu covers Nihlus's eyes until she lets go. His eye is zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his upgraded Decadriver which includes all 14 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble. In the white room Nihlus grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.**

**{Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend} The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one at a time. Fu grabs a bottle and looks at it. Nihlus looks back. Yugi slumps his back against his TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the other Riders appeared one by one. Fu throws the bottle down on the floor.**

**{Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world}On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of Good did the same. When the bottle shatters, Nihlus looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Riders' helmets. Back at the warehouse all 14 riders were lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was Fu.**

**{On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.} All 14 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Nihlus is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Fu was riding passenger. Fu grabs on to him tightly. Next, Decade shows off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Riders, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.**

**{Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.} Nihlus sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Fu was in front of him with his camera in one hand and offering the other to help him up. We soon see Yugi riding with Nihlus and Fu on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his Strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade.**

**{Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.} The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Fu is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrades. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 13 Riders in it and they circled the logo.**

* * *

"If that's Natsumi, then does she know you're here?" Nihlus asked.

"Probably because this place got so popular in the past few hours but if she sees Souji or Ayano then we're in trouble." The Kabuto Zecter concluded.

"Nihlus, get Ayano away until Natsumi is gone. She already met her and knows that she's with me." Souji said. Nihlus nodded and proceeded out of the kitchen. Nihlus sees Ayano taking someone's order until he approached her.

"Ayano, we got a problem."

"What is it?" Nihlus points at Natsumi, who just got in. Ayano, immediately understood and quickly rushed into the kitchen after giving Nihlus her notepad and pencil. Fu looks at Natsumi and recognizes her from Souji's description. They soon see her joining Hinata and waiting for someone to come. Nihlus comes in.

"Can I take your order?" Nihlus asked. He was soon writing down everything and bringing the orders back into the kitchen and Fu followed him.

The two gave their orders to Souji, who started to work, while the others were worried.

"What do we do about your sister?" Fu asked.

"Until she's gone neither me, Ayano, nor the Zecters can come out of the kitchen. She doesn't know who Drake is." Souji began and soon the others were starting to catch on. "Shiro, I need you to keep watch on her until she's gone but pretend to be a customer so she won't get suspicious." Shiro nodded and goes out through the back. "Nihlus, you're gonna have to fill in for Ayano and Fu, just keep doing what you're doing. And, Zecters, just make sure that none of the team we saw in Wave sees either of you." Souji explained as he was cooking.

"Funny, you mentioned that…" Sasword Zecter began.

"Sasword Zecter, something you want to tell us?" Ayano began and started to stare at him.

"That Uchiha punk was following me but I knocked him out with my venom." Sasword Zecter said real fast.

"What do we do? He'll tell the city council or worse, the Hokage." Nihlus said. Souji soon began thinking.

"Nihlus, Fu, just do what you two are doing. I…need to think on this." Souji answered. Ayano looks at him worryingly as Nihlus and Fu go out.

Soon the next few minutes, everything was going to plan until when Natsumi was about to leave, a black cloaked man with a hood enters. As Nihlus counts up the money he looks and notices the coat. His eyes widened and he was caught in surprise.

"Oh, son of a-." Nihlus said before the hooded man rushes in, grabs him, and threw him on a table. Everyone was starting run out and Natsumi tries to stop him only for the man to grab and throw her at Fu. Soon the hooded man revealed a Rider Brace on his wrist. Just then the Atlas Beetle Zecter flew onto it.

"Henshin!"

The man quickly moved the Zecter soon upward.

**"HENSHIN!"**

Yellow hexagons formed up on him which donned him in armor. His armor looked exactly like Kabuto's but it was golden, there was a shoulder pad on the right that has three golden horns. The blue eyes of his helmet flashed, revealing the three golden horns that framed his faceplate, two on either side, and one in the center.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

"Kamen Rider Caucasus…" Nihlus muttered as he got up. Natsumi got up and attempted to strike at Caucasus but he soon dodged and punched her in the stomach. Natsumi fell on the ground, knocked out.

"That solves a lot of problems." Shiro said. They both got their respective Rider equipment and the Drake Zecter got on the Drake Grip while Nihlus gets his card out.

"Henshin!" Shiro soon pulled the throttle quickly.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

"**HENSHIN!"**

The two transformed into Decade and Drake. Drake's armor pieces soon flew.

"**CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**

The three Riders stared at each other while getting in a defensive position. Decade got his card out while Drake and Caucasus got their hands near the Clock Up button.

"Clock Up!"

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

"**CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Decade pulled out his sword while Drake aimed his gun. Caucasus prepared his own axe and the three stared at each other until Decade charged first and next was Drake. The three were engaged in a melee fight until Drake rolled out of the way and attempted to shoot at Caucasus but Caucasus kicked Decade and quickly transformed his axe into a gun and shot at the shots that Drake fired. Caucasus soon shot Drake and charged at him. Caucasus grabbed Drake and kneed him. He soon punched him but Decade grabbed his sword and prepped his card.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade soon charged with his sword and slashed Caucasus in the back. Caucasus groaned a little bit before slashing Decade with his axe. Decade defended himself until Caucasus kicked him into Drake. As Caucasus was preparing his final attack, Kabuto came from behind, grabbed him, and threw him out the front door.

"Sasword, now!" Kabuto screamed. Sasword was outside and her sword was already dripping poison. Just as she was about to strike Caucasus shot his gun at Sasword. Sasword stumbled back before Caucasus landed, got his axe out, and started slashing at Sasword. Sasword was taking a lot of hits to the chest before landing a few on Caucasus. Kabuto rushed in and tackled Caucasus. When Kabuto pinned Caucasus to the ground Caucasus chuckled.

"So you're this world's Kabuto? I wonder if that whore of a grandmother will cry after I take care of a weakling like you."

Kabuto soon punched Caucasus in the helmet multiple times before Caucasus kicked him off. Cacasus then immediately drew his gun and fired. Sasword pushed Kabuto out of the way and took the shots for him. She went down on the ground but slowly got up.

"Sasword! Are you okay!?" Kabuto asked as he rushed to her. Sasword nodded.

The other Riders soon joined Kabuto as they faced Caucasus.

"Four against one? As much I love those odds I'm afraid I have to take my leave. But, this isn't the last you've heard of me." Caucasus got his gun out and shot on the floor making smoke. When the smoke vanished so did he.

"Damn it! He's gone." Drake said but Sasword got on her knees. Kabuto kneeled and checked on her.

"Are you ok, Ayano?"

"I'm fine, he got me good though." Sasword said. Kabuto helped Sasword up and walked back into the building. They look around the damage and soon at the frozen Natsumi.

"What do we do about her?" Decade asked.

"I'll get her away from here. I know the village best and where to put her." Kabuto said before looking at Sasword. "Will you be fine?"

"Souji, trust me, I'm stronger than this." Kabuto nodded. He picked up Natsumi and ran out.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

Fu gets up and looks at the Riders. The Riders de-henshined, revealing the scrapes and bruises Caucasus gave them and Ayano appeared to be the worst. Ayano soon collapsed on the ground and the Sasword Zecter immediately went to her.

"Ayano, are you okay!?" Sasword Zecter asked. Hino went to check on her, he wasn't a doctor but was skilled enough.

"I'll bring her to one of the guest rooms, you guys try to clean up." Everyone nodded.

"I'm coming too." Sasword Zecter said. Hino nodded and carried Ayano to the back.

Everyone was cleaning up the mess and was thinking about Caucasus. Soon Fu decided to break the silence.

"What happened to Ayano, anyways?"

"When Caucasus drew his gun on Souji, Ayano pushed Souji out of the way and took the shots for him. It hit her in a lot of places." Nihlus explained. Shiro chuckled sadly.

"Yeah, Ayano would never admit it but she has a little crush on Souji years ago. Still does, I think." Shiro sadly said.

"How do you know that?"

"I know how women act and trust me, I can tell her feelings from a mile away." Shiro said proudly before Fu stomped on his foot. "What was that for?"

"One, I can't believe you would joke about this. And two, for making that remark."

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood. Besides this isn't the first time Ayano was in a pickle before."

"Yeah, she'll be good as new in no time. Besides my scanners indicate that her wounds weren't that bad." The Drake Zecter said. They soon started to hear a voice.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

They see Kabuto who soon turned back into Souji. He looks around.

"Where's Ayano?" Souji asked with concern.

"She fainted, she's in the back. Mr. Hitachi is checking on her." Nihlus explained. Souji nodded and rushed to the back.

"Were her wounds that bad?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"Enough for her to collapse." Fu answered. Soon everything was cleaned up. Shiro then got up.

"I'm going to check on Ayano too. She's like a little sister to me." Shiro said as he went to the back. The Zecters followed him.

Fu looks at Nihlus and saw that he had a sad expression.

"What's wrong? Is it Caucasus?" Nihlus looked at her and nodded.

"He was powerful and we really didn't do much damage to him. I blame myself for this, if I didn't contact you guys then…" Fu grabbed Nihlus by the shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Caucasus would've found us anyways and catch us off guard so don't blame yourself. Besides, he'll get what's coming to him soon." Fu said. Nihlus looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Fu." Nihlus said and Fu smiled.

"No problem. So not to change the subject but how long are you going to be in this world?" Nihlus thought about it. He can't leave until his Kabuto cards are unsealed and to do that he has to fulfill the role this world gave him.

"Until my purpose here is done then I move to the next world." Fu looked at him sadly.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave." Nihlus smiled.

"Don't worry, even if we're far apart our memories is what keeps us together. But, will you be okay here?" Nihlus asked. He knows what her fate would be here if the Akatsuki gets her.

"I don't know. Souji, Ayano, Shiro, and the Zecters are my only friends here but the pain I received in my village for being a Jinchuriki…I don't know. And, sometimes I think I'm just a burden to them." Nihlus placed his hand on Fu's shoulder this time.

"Fu, there's no way you're a burden. After all, even if you're not a Rider, you're a skilled fighter after all."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely, you're my friend and those idiots in Taki don't know what they're saying." Fu smiled while Nanabi was teasing her a little.

"_**Are you falling for him, my larva? Worried about what would happen to him when he leaves?" **_

"_Nanabi, he's my friend and I am worried for him but..." _Fu thought as she remembered her dream.

"Fu, are you alright? You're spacing out." Fu shook her head and looked at Nihlus.

"Yeah, just talking to Nanabi."

"About what?" Fu blushed and turned away.

"Nothing important. I'm going to check on Ayano." Nihlus nodded and Fu left. Soon he sees Souji and the Kabuto Zecter walking out.

"How is she?"

"She's awake, her wounds aren't that bad, and she'll be good as new in a couple of days." Souji explained. But Nihlus could still see the worry in his eyes.

"But you're still worried about her." Nihlus observed. Souji nodded.

"She saved me only to be wounded. It's my fault that she's like this."

"It's no one's fault but Caucasus. Ayano was just watching your back and you don't know what he's capable of."

"Do you? Because you said his name when henshined." Kabuto Zecter pointed out.

"Not personally but I am aware of his existence. I just didn't know he would be here."

"But how dangerous is he? And where did he get that Zecter?" Souji wondered. Nihlus thought about it.

"Caucasus is dangerous and a skilled fighter. For the Zecter, he could've gotten it either from this world or his." Nihlus explained. "But you shouldn't blame yourself for this, it isn't your fault." Kabuto Zecter flew and faced Souji.

"He's right, aibou, nothing will be gained in self-pity. Don't you remember what your grandmother said?" Souji smiled at the two of them and nodded.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'One that drowns in oneself will eventually fall to darkness'. I'm not allowing this to stop me from walking my path but I will stop Caucasus, not only for Ayano but also because he's a threat." Souji said with determination. Nihlus was smiling while Kabuto Zecter was chirping with happiness.

"Now, let's get ready, the exams will start soon and I have a plan." Souji said as he proceeded to explain it to Nihlus.

* * *

During the next couple of days, Ayano was back to full health and told Souji not to worry about it anymore. The Sasword Zecter, however, gave her a long lecture. Soon the chunin exams began and Nihlus, Fu, and Shiro were watching while Souji and Ayano were in the "forest of death" scouting. Getting in wasn't an option but Fu had an idea.

Given the power of the Seven Tails, she could communicate with insects and some were in the building. The three arrived at the place and Fu placed her hand on the wall.

"I need you guys to keep watch for me while I work, alright?" Fu said.

"Don't worry we have your back." Nihlus said.

"Ok, while I'm focused I'll probably be oblivious to most things so make sure I'm not disturbed." The two nodded. Fu soon closed her eyes and began to work.

"How long do you think she'll take?" Shiro asked.

"The exams take about one hour so probably just as long or a little less." Shiro nodded along with the Drake Zecter. The Drake Zecter soon flew up to the window and made sure that it wasn't seen.

While waiting the two Riders was soon trying to find ways to kill time while keeping watch.

"So, are you…interested in Fu?" Nihlus immediately blushed at the question.

"What are you talking about?" Nihlus asked while Shiro smiled.

"I've seen the way you act around her so you can't fool me. She's a good girl and I do hope you'll take care of her."

"I don't know if that's possible. Remember, I have to go to the other worlds and warn their Riders."

"Doesn't mean you can't bring her with you, right?" Nihlus's eyes widened and thought about it.

"You guys don't mind?" Shiro shook his head.

"Fu went through enough in her life and she deserves whatever happiness she can get." Shiro said as he sat against the wall. Nihlus looked at Fu and thought about it.

"_Maybe I should bring her with me. She's my friend but if she stays here…the Akatsuki will kill her." _Nihlus thought sadly. Even though she wasn't really seen much in the anime or manga but, after getting to know her now…Nihlus doesn't want her to face that fate.

Soon Fu placed her hand off the wall and the Drake Zecter came down.

"So everything good?" Nihlus asked. Fu nodded.

"Nothing weird so far but this is only the beginning." Fu said.

"Alright, we should go into the forest now." Shiro said.

"I'm coming too." Fu said.

"Are you sure?" Nihlus asked and Fu nodded.

"Please let me help you guys." Fu pleaded.

"Ok." Nihlus said. Fu smiled and the two Riders got their respective Rider equipment out and were prepped.

"Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

"**HENSHIN!"**

Nihlus and Shiro soon henshined to Decade and Drake.

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!"**

Decade pulled Fu down as the armor pieces flew.

"**CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**

Drake, Decade, and Fu looked around to see if anyone noticed and so far, no one did. The two soon got their Clock Up ready.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Decade soon carries Fu in a bridal style and was blushing in his helmet. He sees Drake giving him a thumbs up and gave Drake a kick to the shin. The two soon moved past Anko and into the forest where Souji and Ayano were waiting.

(Later)

Kabuto, Sasword, Drake, Decade, and Fu were watching from the trees as they see various teams running through.

"Should you guys be in that armor? It's really…distinguishable." Fu said. Sasword faced her.

"And our appearances alone, isn't? Besides we need Clock Up ready if things don't work out. And the armor won't slow us down; we're in Rider form so we can move pretty fast and it can mask our signatures." Sasword explained.

"Ayano, will you be okay for this?" Kabuto asked.

"Souji, I'm fine, a few shots and scratches isn't enough to take me down."

"If you say so." They soon see Team 7 and the Sand Siblings heading off in different directions. They soon began their next phase of the plan.

"Decade, you and I will follow Team 7. Everyone else follow the Sand Siblings. If you guys get spotted use Clock Up. We'll meet up at the Hitachi Studio after our assigned teams pass or at least until this part of the exams are over. Clear?"

"Clear." Everyone stated. Kabuto and Decade went off in one direction while the others went off in another.

They soon see Team 7 fighting a genin already.

"Should we help?" Decade asked.

"No, we won't intervene yet. Remember, we're here for Orochimaru. The assignment stated to oversee the exams but if possible capture Orochimaru." Kabuto explained and Decade nodded. They soon watched and followed despite everything that was happening.

An hour has passed and so far Natsumi managed to tap into Kyuubi's chakra but only for it to be sealed and was rendered unconscious. They watched Sasuke using the Fire Style: Dragon's Breath Jutsu. Shiore screamed in pain as the attack killed him or at least…seemingly.

Sasuke and Sakura let their guard down and to their surprise they see Shiore still alive but a part of his face peeled off revealing a demonic yellow eye.

"It's him, now should we go?" Decade asked. He did told the others of Orochimaru's plan and his intentions with Sasuke. Before Kabuto responded, Orochimaru already bit Sasuke's neck.

Just as he was about to leave, Decade and Kabuto fired their guns at him. The two got down and Sakura was shocked.

"Kabuto! And-."

"A passing-through Kamen Rider, that's all you need to know. Get your friends out of here, we'll take care of him." Decade said. Sakura wanted to protest but she didn't have any option. She took Sasuke and went off for Natsumi. Orochimaru smiled.

"So ZECT finally found me after all these years? How is Kagami doing?" Kabuto and Decade were surprised.

"How do you know ZECT?" Kabuto asked.

"Let me show you." Orochimaru soon revealed a Rider Brace much to their surprise. Soon a flying bronze mechanical centaurus beetle appeared and flew on to it. Orochimaru gave a sinister smile and soon muttered a familiar word.

"Henshin."

He soon turned the Zecter upward.

"**HENSHIN!"**

Orochimaru was soon donned by bronze hexagons which became armor. His armor looked exactly like Caucasus but was bronze. His helmet looked exactly like Kabuto's but the eyes were green and the horn was sharper, had ridges, and was curved. This was Kamen Rider Ketaros.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

"To be honest, I had no idea you guys would come for me until a certain golden Rider told me." Ketaros explained.

"Caucasus…" Decade muttered. Ketaros nodded and chuckled.

"It's been years since I used this armor so let's see if I at least remembered the basics." Ketaros soon got his gun and turned it to a kunai. Kabuto got his kunai while Decade got his sword.

"We have to be careful, Kabuto. Ketaros is a Dark Rider, no mercy." Decade warned.

"To someone like him, that's a first priority." Kabuto and Decade jumped and charged at Ketaros.

* * *

**AN: Surprise! Bet you guys didn't see that coming did you? Anyways you all know the drill, just leave your comments and questions in the review or private messages and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Kuuga- Confirmed**

**Agito- Confirmed**

**Ryuki – Code Geass**

**Faiz – Confirmed**

**Blade – Confirmed**

**Hibiki – (Sort of) **

**Kabuto – Naruto**

**Den-O – (Sort of)**

**Kiva – Confirmed**

**W – Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**OOO - ?**

**Fourze – Confirmed**

**Wizard – (Sort of)**

**The question mark means that it hasn't been thought of so it would be nice for some suggestions. Also in the (Sort of) I am still willing to take suggestions from there but other than that you can guess what the other worlds are.**

**Guest & unknown1124: Already decided to use Rosario.**

**Tomorrow, I will post Kabuto's story with Souji's perspective so be on the lookout. Alright, that's all, goodnight.**


	4. Kabuto's World Part 2

**AN: Hey guys, it's time for a new update on Decade. Don't worry I'll update Kabuto soon after this. Anyways just read and enjoy it guys. Now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any anime, cartoon, or game if mentioned. The only thing I do own is Nihlus or any other OC.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kabuto's World Part 2

Decade and Kabuto charged at Ketaros. Ketaros soon pressed the button on the side of his belt.

"Clock Up."

"**CLOCK UP!"**

Ketaros seemingly vanished but when Decade and Kabuto landed they felt several slashes to the chest. Decade got his card and Kabuto got on his button.

"Clock Up!"

"**CLOCK UP!"**

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Kabuto and Decade see Ketaros below them. Kabuto and Decade jumped off the branch and proceeded to attack. Ketaros was defending himself against Decade and Kabuto. Surprisingly Ketaros was just as good as Kabuto when it came to fighting. When Decade tried to attack him from the rear, Ketaros flipped him over and stomped on his stomach. While down Decade quickly transformed his sword into a gun and fired. Ketaros stumbled back before Decade got a card and placed it in his Driver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Decade fired rapid shots as Ketaros and soon Kabuto joined Decade as he transformed his kunai into a gun. Keitaros didn't groan in pain but instead he chuckled.

"Caucasus told me how skillful you are but seeing this…only the more joy I'll have in killing you." Ketaros chuckled. He jumped and charged. Kabuto quickly turned his gun into a kunai, pushed Decade out of the way, and his kunai collided with Ketaros's.

"This is the real you isn't…Yamato!"

"So, you actually remembered me, Tendou. Well let's see if you've improved over the years." Ketaros said before kicking Kabuto to Decade. The two stood up and glared at Ketaros, ready for more action.

* * *

**(Play Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)**

**{Kamen Rider Decade. He has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.} As the song starts the scene focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.**

**{****Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite} Fu covers Nihlus's eyes until she lets go. His eye is zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his upgraded Decadriver which includes all 14 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble. In the white room Nihlus grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.**

**{Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend} The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one at a time. Fu grabs a bottle and looks at it. Nihlus looks back. Yugi slumps his back against his TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the other Riders appeared one by one. Fu throws the bottle down on the floor.**

**{Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world}****On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of Good did the same. When the bottle shatters, Nihlus looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Riders' helmets. Back at the warehouse all 14 riders were lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was Fu.**

**{On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.} All 14 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Nihlus is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Fu was riding passenger. Fu grabs on to him tightly. Next, Decade shows off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Riders, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.**

**{****Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.} Nihlus sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Fu was in front of him with his camera in one hand and offering the other to help him up. We soon see Yugi riding with Nihlus and Fu on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his Strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade. **

**{Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.} The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Fu is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrades. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 13 Riders in it and they circled the logo.**

* * *

"You know him, Souji?" Decade asked.

"It's long story, one that even the others except me know."

"Other Riders? I can't wait to meet them." Ketaros said.

"Like hell, we'll let you get near them!" Kabuto exclaimed. Kabuto and Decade got into defensive positions.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

All three Riders faced each other. Just then a burst of fire appeared and consumed Keitaros but when the flame faded away Ketaros was still standing and unaffected by it.

"Surely, I taught you better than that, Anko." Just then Anko appeared with her kunai in her hand.

"Orochimaru!" Ketaros turned and looked at her.

"As much as I would like to catch up with Kabuto over there, I got what I came for."

"**CLOCK UP!"**

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

Kabuto and Decade sees Anko on the floor groaning in pain with Ketaros standing over her. Ketaros looked at them before Anko was completely out.

"Like her, we'll be seeing each other soon, Tendou." Ketaros said before getting his gun and shooting at the floor. When the smoke was gone he vanished.

"He got away." Kabuto stated. Decade looked at him.

"Souji, how do you know him?" Kabuto turned to Decade.

"At the studio, I'll explain everything there're with the others." Kabuto and Decade soon checked on Anko.

"She'll live. Orochimaru must've activated her mark."

"I see. We should leave."

"You're sure?" Kabuto nodded.

"Orochimaru already bit Uchiha, there's no there's no other reason that he would stay here." Kabuto explained.

"You're sure? You don't want to check on Team 7?"

"They'll live." Kabuto coldly stated. To Decade, this was obviously not a subject to talk about with Souji especially regarding his sister. Decade understood and nodded.

"What about her?"

"She'll be fine as well." Decade nodded before the two of them left.

* * *

(At the studio)

Hino sees Souji and Nihlus arriving.

"Are the others here?" Nihlus asked. Hino shook his head.

"You two are the only people who got here all day." Hino stated before noticing their looks. "Is something wrong?"

"We found Orochimaru but he got away." Nihlus explained. Hino nodded.

"I see, don't worry, there's always next time." Hino soon left to the back. Kabuto Zecter flew and landed on a table.

"I still can't believe that's Yamato and Ketaros Zecter." He stated. Souji nodded.

"Yeah, I thought something was wrong with him when I first met him."

"I'm sorry but how do you know Orochimaru?" Nihlus asked.

"When the others get here, I'll explain." Souji said. Soon all the others arrived back with o problem whatsoever. To tell them about Orochimaru and his Zecter was a hell of a surprise for all of them but to tell them that Souji knew him…

"You knew about him!?" Shiro demanded. Ayano was trying to calm him down.

"Shiro, I'm sure that Souji has his reasons, right?" Souji nodded.

"Well, we're waiting." The Sasword Zecter said.

"During my first few years in ZECT before I met you guys, I wasn't the only Kamen Rider present. Kamen Rider Ketaros, a.k.a. Yuji Yamato. I've had few assignments with him and he was one my superior officers." Souji explained. Soon it was Kabuto Zecter's turn to talk.

"But there was something off about him. We just couldn't tell what. I tried to talk to Ketaros Zecter about him but every time he would just deny it. I wonder what he has to gain from that. Yamato and Ketaros Zecter were the ones that showed us the ropes of being a Rider." Soon Souji was up.

"However, during one assignment…"

* * *

_(Three years ago)_

_Kabuto was seeing the village burning. He was trying to get every civilian out as best he could but he couldn't get at least a majority. Not even the guards or mercenaries there didn't even stood a chance against the Worms. They came so prepared…it was as if someone tipped them off. Kabuto tried his best to reach any civilian despite the fires. But he also saw too many bodies of men, women, and even children. _

_By the time he already got as many as he can, he noticed Yamato missing. Kabuto went back via Clock Up and searched. While searching he gets cornered by Geophilid Worm, Formicaalubus Worm, and several Early Salis Worms. He soon notices Ketaros in front of and behind the Worms and the Worms didn't do anything to him. When Kabuto looked at him, he pieced two and two together._

"_Yamato, you told them our plan?" Ketaros laughed._

"_What can I say? These Worms gave me a deal that I just couldn't refuse. Also think of this as my resignation from ZECT." Ketaros explained._

"_So, the loyal soldier who does what he's told was an act all along? I knew something was wrong from the moment I first met you." Ketaros laughed._

"_My time in ZECT was just a means to an end. You're a smart kid, Tendou, but not smart enough. Looks like your 'Path of Heaven' ends here. I'll be sure to give your grandmother my condolences some time later." Ketaros soon began to walk away. "Kill him." He commanded as he walked away. Kabuto was soon fighting all those Worms and couldn't get a good chance to use his Clock Up. He soon hears Ketaros laughing._

"_I will find you, Yamato! I swear it!" Kabuto swore while fighting more Worms._

* * *

"Soon after that I finally got a chance to use my Clock Up." Souji explained. "I swore from that day that I would find Yamato and bring him in for what he did. I even lead the investigation but nothing turned up and the investigation was dismissed. The way Orochimaru was fighting in the armor was when I realized that he and Yamato were one and the same."

"Souji…" Ayano quietly said.

"It's why I didn't tell you guys about him. I was too ashamed of him that I just didn't want to bring him up."

"How many in that village were killed?" Fu asked.

"It was a big village. Over a hundred and fifty villagers." Kabuto Zecter said. "And out of that number, only twenty survived." Everyone was shocked at the death toll.

"You did what you had to do, man." Shiro said.

"Doesn't make me feel any better." Souji answered as he got up. "I'll be in my room. Nihlus, if what you say is true then the preliminaries should begin tomorrow. We'll watch and intervene, if necessary." Souji said before heading to the back. Kabuto Zecter soon started to fly.

"I'm going to get some fresh air to clear my senses." Kabuto Zecter said before he flew out of the window. It didn't take long for everyone to tell something was wrong with the two of them.

"I'll go check on him." Ayano volunteered as she went to the back.

"We'll find Kabuto Zecter and see if he's alright." Sasword Zecter said before he and the Drake Zecter left. Shiro soon got up.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head. This is just…wow." Shiro said before walking out. Fu sees Nihlus thinking.

"What is it?" Fu asked.

"Orochimaru being a Kamen Rider was bad enough but the fact that Souji holds a grudge against him…"

"You think he'll try something?"

"I doubt it, Souji is always more focused on the task at hand rather doing something for selfish gain." Nihlus explained. Fu nodded.

"Was Orochimaru good?"

"Well not as good as Caucasus but just as dangerous." Nihlus said. He soon began to do some work on his camera.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"Not really, it does need an inspection."

"Can I see?" Nihlus soon passed her the camera. She soon looks at it and accidentally pressed the button. Nihlus was met with a flash in his eyes.

"Sorry."

"No problem…actually I want to check something." Nihlus grabbed the camera and went to the back with Fu following behind. A few minutes later, the picture came out good and clear, this left Fu surprised.

"Yup, that confirms it."

"Confirms what?"

"The photos I take are only bad because I'm from a different world. It worked for you because this is your world." Nihlus explained. Fu looked at the picture and back at the others, which were really bad.

"Does this mean your own world is out there?"

"Probably but…who knows what I'll find there?" Nihlus asked. If Tsukasa was the leader of Dai-Shocker was it possible that there is a similar past with him. He shook of the thought and looked at the photo of him that was taken by Fu.

"Do you want to keep it?" Fu blushed when he asked.

"A-Are you're sure?" Nihlus nodded.

"Yeah, it looks good, you could be a good photographer one day."

"Better than you?" She teasingly asked. Nihlus gave her a light push.

"Hey!" The two started laughing. Soon Fu had a question in mind.

"Hey Nihlus, you said you travel to other worlds, right?"

"Yeah."

"How many worlds do go have to go to?"

"There's an infinite amount. If you're asking about the worlds I'm most concerned about then it's the ones in which thirteen Riders live on. Kabuto is one of those Riders." Fu nodded as she placed the picture away. The two soon started to spend the day talking about several things, some of which made them laugh, some that made them understand each other better, and some that made them feel connected. The more they talked the more close they became.

* * *

(The next day)

Nihlus, Souji, Ayano, Shiro, and Fu were all watching the preliminaries from the rails. Souji was wearing a white hat and sunglasses so people would recognize him. Ayano was making sure that Natsumi or Minato didn't see her and was making sure her face was out of range. So far all the matches were going just as Nihlus said they would. They see the genin that Orochimaru was disguised as.

"Should we go for him?" Nihlus asked. Souji shook his head.

"If we do then we'll be caught. We have to wait for the appropriate time." Nihlus nodded and continued watching. When Natsumi was fighting Kiba, Nihlus seemed to notice that Souji looked interested in the fight. It's almost as if he cared about what happens to her. He also notices Gaara staring at Fu.

"_Does Shukaku recognize Nanabi in her?" _Nihlus thought before he sees Gaara shaking off his suspicion. Nihlus looks at Fu with a worried look before watching the matches.

About a few hours later, Sasuke, Natsumi, Shino, the Sand Siblings, Shikamaru, Neji, and Dosu all made it to the finals. The others tried to leave and were successful in not getting any unwanted attention. Once they exited the main building, the Zecters soon joined them.

"Where were you guys?" Shiro asked.

"Let's just say that we had to get some…special seats." Drake Zecter answered. Everyone decided to just leave it at that.

"So we have one month before the finals begin, what are we going to do?" Fu asked.

"For now, it's Orochimaru and Caucasus's turn. All we can do is remain incognito and prepare for the worst." Souji answered.

"This is going to be a long month." Nihlus replied.

* * *

As the month passed Nihlus managed to become closer to the other Riders, he even got Souji to open up a little bit. The Riders also trained for the big day during the finals. Out of everyone he spent time with during that month, the most he spent it with was with Fu. Soon on the day of the finals, Nihlus decided to stay behind because he couldn't repel the Temple of Nirvana Technique that Yakushi will pull off soon. Nihlus was on the roof of the studio looking at the photos he captured during the month.

He soon stopped as he sees the barrier active.

"Guess it's time." Nihlus said as he put his Decadriver and his card.

"Henshin!" He placed it in and immediately closed it.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Nihlus soon turned to Decade and proceeded to the arena. Decade soon sees the barrier with Keitaros, Kabuto, and Minato inside. He also sees ANBU ninjas.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who's going to help." Decade replied. Decade pointed his gun out after placing a card in his belt.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Nine holographic cards appeared in front of Decade. Decade aimed and fired. The blast was becoming more and more powerful with each card that it went through. When the blast collided with the barrier, it exploded. When the smoke cleared the barrier was gone and it blew the team that summoned it away. The ANBU soon went to Minato.

"Lord Hokage, we have to get you out of here!" The leader explained.

"But-!" Before Minato could finish Kabuto knocked him out.

"Get him somewhere safe." The ANBU leader reluctantly nodded, picked up Minato, and left along with the others. Decade soon joined Kabuto.

"Where are the others?"

"Chasing Gaara." Kabuto answered. Decade nodded and both Riders got their weapons. Keitaros grunted.

"I might not be able to kill the Fourth Hokage but at least I can still get Sasuke." Keitaros said.

"What makes you think that?"

"I have insurance. But, either way, your path ends here."

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Every path is endless'." Kabuto said. Ketaros just scoffed before charging with his kunai. Both Decade and Kabuto dodged before Decade charged first. When Decade clashed his weapon with Ketaros, Ketaros punched him in the gut with his free hand before slashing him. Kabuto jumped from behind and attempted to strike but Ketaros disappeared and reappeared behind Kabuto. He grabbed Kabuto and attempted to use him as a meat shield but Kabuto flipped him over before trying to stab him.

Keitaros rolled out of the way and got up. Decade was behind Keitaros while Kabuto was in front of them. The two charged and Ketaros stepped to the side and his kunai clashed with both of their weapons. Ketaros soon pushed them back and quickly got on his Zecter turned it and put it back into its original position.

"**RIDER BEAT!"**

Energy went to Ketaros's helmet then back to his kunai, which was now glowing, he striked Kabuto and Decade. When Decade and Kabuto got on the floor they turned back into Nihlus and Souji. Ketaros laughed.

"Well Tendou, it appears you are still as weak as I remembered! You're still underneath me even as a Rider!" Ketaros said as he laughed. Nihlus got up with an angry look on his face.

"You're wrong!"

**(Play Kamen Rider Decade OST- Track 5 – Parallel World)**

"Oh?"

"This man bore his past to give others a bright future; to give others like Gaara an experience that they never had." Nihlus started. Souji and Kabuto Zecter looked shocked at what Nihlus is saying before regaining their composure.

"Oh then why he would do that? Especially to abominations like Jinchuriki."

"It's how he walks the Path of Heaven! Despite everything that happened to him, he will continue to walk it the way he's always been; forward and helping those who went through the hell that he had! This man is stronger than anyone else here. You're just someone who fears death enough that you would do anything to gain immortality." Nihlus soon looked at Souji before helping him up. "Besides, his grandmother knows everything." Souji smiled and nodded.

"Shut up!" Ketaros yelled before glaring at Nihlus. "Kisama! Who are you!?" Nihlus smiled as he placed on his Decadriver and got his card and showed it. The Kabuto Zecter flew and landed in Souji's hand.

**(End Kamen Rider Decade OST-Track 5-Parallel World)**

"_I've always wanted to say this."_

"Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da. Oboeteoke!" The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Henshin!" The two yelled together.

**(Play Kamen Rider Decade OST – Track 2 – Decade)**

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

"**HENSHIN!"**

The two transformed into their respective Rider forms. Kabuto quickly pulled the horn on this Zecter.

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!"**

Kabuto's armor pieces flew and some of them hit Ketaros. The horn soon reached the visor.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

The two charged at Ketaros who is just getting up. Decade landed the first slash while Kabuto jumped off him and landed a second slash onto Ketaros. Ketaros soon got his gun and attempted to fire but the two rolled out of the way before firing their own guns. Just as Ketaros was getting up, Kabuto attempted to stab him with his kunai only for it to be blocked.

"How can you be this strong!?" Ketaros demanded.

"It's because I am the one who walks the Path of Heaven and you're beneath me just like the past." Kabuto replied before Ketaros pushed him off.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Ketaros looks to see Decade charging with a powerful side kick which soon propelled him across the roof. Ketaros soon transformed back to Orochimaru. Orochimaru took breaths as he was getting up.

**(End Kamen Rider Decade OST- Track 2- Decade)**

"You…You may have stopped me but you can never stop Shukaku." Orochimaru said before using a gas bomb to escape. Decade and Kabuto soon heard demonic roars before seeing Shukaku, the One-Tailed Demon.

"As long as I continue to walk the Path of Heaven, Gaara will find peace." Kabuto said. Decade nodded before the two used their Clock Up abilities to race to Shukaku's location. When they arrived they see Fu and all the Riders…even Gatack. Gatack looked at Kabuto.

"Nii-san?" Kabuto was slightly surprised by Gatack's female voice.

"That voice. Natsumi?" Gatack nodded. Decade looked at the others.

"It's a long story." Drake answered but Sasword intervened.

"One that we can discuss later but right now we have bigger things to worry about." She said pointing at Shukaku. Decade nodded but before they said anything else Decade's Ride Booker opened and ejected three cards. Decade looked at them and sees that the Kabuto cards were unsealed.

"I think I have a solution. I just hope this works." Decade said before placing one of the cards in his Driver and closing it.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: K-K-KABUTO!"**

Decade then placed his hand on Kabuto's shoulder.

"Souji, this might tickle a bit." This caused everyone to be confused.

"What?" Kabuto asked before Decade patted his back. When he did Kabuto transformed into a giant version of his Zecter. Everyone was surprised that he transformed. Zecter Kabuto soon flew and burrowed through Shukaku.

"What is that?" Fu asked.

"This…is me and Souji's combined power!" Decade answered. Zecter Kabuto soon burrowed through the head revealing a sleeping Gaara. Zecter Kabuto transformed back into Kabuto.

"Everyone, leave. Let me and Decade handle this." Kabuto instructed and everyone did as he instructed. Decade and Kabuto looked to see the damaged Shukaku roaring.

"Since Natsumi's a Rider, you aren't worried about her?" Kabuto pointed to the sun.

"Despite how many stops the past makes, I will always keep moving forward."

"I guess that's why you walk the Path of Heaven." Decade said before placing one last card in his Driver and closing it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KABUTO!"**

Kabuto transformed again and rammed into Gaara. Gaara was not at the horn and Zecter Kabuto went through the sand but Kabuto came out first. When he landed, he started pushing his buttons.

"**ONE. TWO. THREE." **He soon pulled the horn.

"**RIDER KICK!" **

As Gaara was falling Kabuto and Decade were now in Clock Up. Decade soon got into his respective kick before the two of them collided their kicks with Gaara before getting out of Clock Up.

Gaara was bleeding and was heavily injured but was alive. Kabuto and Decade transformed back into Souji and Nihlus and the rest of the Riders soon de-henshined. Souji walked up to Gaara, who soon wakes up. Souji knelt and Gaara was silent but he spoke after a few seconds.

"Why…Why didn't you kill me?"

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Loneliness is the worst emotion to have. It's a fate even worse than being with the devil.' I know this is true because most of us, including me, have experienced that."

"But why do this for strangers?" Gaara asked.

"Because we acknowledge each other starting from that, we soon connect, and save each other from that hell. Overtime, we dedicate ourselves to protect each other and persevere through any obstacle. Everyone deserves a chance at that even you." Gaara's expression turned to shock but he soon moved his head towards the sky and remembered his mother's words. Soon Temari and Kankuro landed in front of them.

"If you hurt him-." Kankuro stated but Gaara stopped.

"Don't fight them." Gaara said leaving his siblings surprised. "Let's stop." Kankuro and Temari looked at him and were shocked by his weakened state.

"Okay." Gaara looked at Souji.

"Can you help me?" Souji nodded and started to carry Gaara by the shoulder. Nihlus silently took a picture of this while Souji was walking over to them.

"I never got your name." Gaara said.

"Souji Tendou." He answered. He soon gave Gaara to Kankuro.

"Souji, will we meet again?" Souji smiled.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'The world is a huge amount of possibilities, if you focus on one then it will come true.' Just believe that we will and it will come true."

"I see. Thank you, Souji." Gaara said before his siblings carried him away.

"Hey Souji, what you said about loneliness. Was that from your grandmother?" Shiro asked. Souji shook his head.

"Those were my words." Souji answered.

* * *

At the studio after saying his goodbyes Nihlus looked at the picture he got of Souji helping Gaara. Hino looked at it and smiled.

"It's good to know that you cleared things up for Souji about his past." Hino said.

"Yeah, things could start to look up for him." Nihlus said with a sad face.

"You're going to miss them, aren't you?" Nihlus nodded.

"Yeah but we have a job to do. Maybe we'll see them again real soon." Nihlus said with a smile. The two soon heard a familiar voice.

"Nihlus!" They see Fu entering the studio. Both of them were surprised.

"Fu, what are you doing here?" Fu looked a little mad as if Nihlus forgot something. She however sighed before smiling.

"I want to come with you." Hino and Nihlus were surprised.

"Are you sure?" Fu nodded.

"You're one of my best friends, Nihlus. You being away will just make me worried and…" Fu began as she remembered her dream of the Rider War.

"And what?" Nihlus asked.

"I want see what new photos you'll make." Fu answered.

"What about Souji and the others?"

"They understood actually they encouraged me to do it." Fu said. "So can I please come with you?"

Nihlus thought about it.

"_Well she is my best friend and if she stays here and the Akatsuki gets her…"_Nihlus thought before looking a Fu with a smile.

"A traveler is always welcome to company." Nihlus answered. Fu smiled and hugged Nihlus.

"Thank you! You won't regret this!" Fu said and Nihlus was blushing. Nanabi laughed in her mind.

"_**I think you're enjoying this too much, my larva." **_Fu blushed and let go of Nihlus. Nihlus soon led her to the background and the chains that set it.

"Just pull this." Fu nodded and pulled it. Soon a new background dropped and flashed. Nihlus looked at it, he sees a city with a view of a mountain but in front of it was a pyramid. Nihlus recognizes the pyramid and walks out. He finds himself in a city with an ID, black tie, white long sleeve shirt, vest, black pants and shoes, and his camera. Fu walks out in awe of the city before looking at Nihlus.

"Wow, your clothes changed." Fu observed. Nihlus soon looked at Fu.

"So did yours." Fu looked at herself. She was now wearing a white hoodie, red shirt, white jean skirt, black tights, and white combat boots.

"Wow! So do you have any idea which world we're in?" Fu asked. Before he can answer a walkie talkie on him started to speak.

"_Attention all units, we have Unidentified Life form #7 sighted at south of Domino Park. Please pursue and from location please take following orders from Unidentified Lifeform Counter Department." _The voice stated. The two soon see police cars going down the street to the proposed location.

"We're…in Kuuga's world." Nihlus answered.

* * *

_(Elsewhere)_

_At Domino Park a hermit crab monster was currently killing all SWAT team members. A female detective soon got on the radio._

"_Unidentified life form #7 confirmed! Yugi, can you hear me!?" Nearby a young man driving the TryChaser 2000 and soon arrived at the location. He takes off his helmet, revealing a young man in late teens. He had purple eyes, light skin, and he had yellow bangs and the back of his hair was black outlined in a magenta layer. His name was Yugi Muto._

_Yugi sees the monster attacking the female detective._

"_Téa!" Yugi exclaimed before summoning a belt. The belt was silver, had multiple buttons on it, and a red gem in the center. This was the Arcle. He performed a hand movement and pressed the side of the belt._

"_Henshin!"_

_The belt soon starting making a beeping noise as Yugi's body was completely consumed by armor pieces. His chest had red armor, red shoulder guards, red anklets, and black tights, gold anklets around his legs, the Arcle, and a helmet that had red compound eyes, silver mouth piece, and a yellow horn. This was Kamen Rider Kuuga._

_Kuuga charged and punched the monster. He was soon ready for combat._

* * *

**AN: Well, that's about it for Kabuto's world and onto Kuuga's now. So please, leave your reviews, comments, or questions in the reviews or messages and I will get to you when I can. Also I referred to Kabuto by his last name so no one can be confused. Also in case, you're curious, I have decided to make a Yu-gi-oh/Kuuga fic soon.**

**Kuuga- Yu-gi-oh!**

**Agito- Confirmed**

**Ryuki – Code Geass**

**Faiz – Confirmed**

**Blade – Confirmed**

**Hibiki – Omamori Himari**

**Kabuto – Naruto**

**Den-O – (Sort of)**

**Kiva – Confirmed**

**W- Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**OOO - ?**

**Fourze – Confirmed**

**Wizard – Confirmed**

**Remember the (Sort Of) and the question marks mean you can submit your own ideas. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	5. The Second Stop, Kuuga

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back from my vacation and I'm ready to entertain you guys again with my stories! And this time, I'm doing an old story that hasn't been updated in a while…Decade! So shut up and just read. Because…it's ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, any anime, cartoon, or game here except any OC if mentioned.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Second Stop, Kuuga.

"So…this is the Kuuga's world of this universe." A dark hooded figure mused on as he stared at the city. A Gray Mirror materialized behind him until another hooded figure stepped out of it.

"Sir." The man greeted. The first hooded man didn't turn his back on him.

"You've failed me in Kabuto's world, Caucasus. What makes you think that you have any right to speak to me now?" The man asked.

"Forgive me, Dark Decade, but Decade had a slight advantage but without him in Kabuto's world now. Kabuto will fall along with his world." Caucasus answered. Dark Decade turned and looked at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"The Akatsuki…Decade brought the Seven Tails with him." Dark Decade was slightly surprised but regained his composure.

"What makes you think they'll accept us as their allies?"

"They don't have a choice in this case considering their plans. With your permission, I wish to approach the Akatsuki and…bring Orochimaru into our fold." Caucasus requested. Soon after a few seconds Dark Decade faced him.

"Very well, but…" Dark Decade grabbed Caucasus by the throat and lifted him. "Don't fail me again or next time…I won't be so forgiving." Dark Decade warned.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes…sir." Caucasus got out before Dark Decade dropped him.

"Good, now get out of my sight before I change my mind." Caucasus nodded before leaving through a Gray Mirror. Dark Decade turned and faced the city.

* * *

**(Play Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)**

**{Kamen Rider Decade. He has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.} As the song starts the scene focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.**

**{****Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite} Fu covers Nihlus's eyes until she lets go. His eye is zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his upgraded Decadriver which includes all 14 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble. In the white room Nihlus grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.**

**{Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend} The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one at a time. Fu grabs a bottle and looks at it. Nihlus looks back. Yugi slumps his back against his TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the other Riders appeared one by one. Fu throws the bottle down on the floor.**

**{Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world}****On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of Good did the same. When the bottle shatters, Nihlus looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Riders' helmets. Back at the warehouse all 14 riders were lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was Fu.**

**{On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.} All 14 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Nihlus is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Fu was riding passenger. Fu grabs on to him tightly. Next, Decade shows off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Riders, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.**

**{****Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.} Nihlus sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Fu was in front of him with his camera in one hand and offering the other to help him up. We soon see Yugi riding with Nihlus and Fu on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his Strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade. **

**{Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.} The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Fu is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrades. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 13 Riders in it and they circled the logo.**

* * *

Nihlus and Fu were still in slight amazement over the new world that they're in until Nihlus remembered what that police report said and went into the garage while Fu was still looking at the city in awe.

"_**I can't believe I'm saying this but humans have really evolved in this world." **_Nanabi observed while he was in somewhat awe.

"_Yeah, makes me wonder what the other Rider Worlds are like." _Fu stated to Nanabi meanwhile they hear the garage opening and sees Nihlus on the Machine Decader.

"Where are you going?" Fu asked.

"If I find the Grongi then I find this world's Rider, Kuuga."

"Should I come?" Fu asked. Nihlus thought about it before giving his answer.

"Trust me, it's too risky. People don't believe in Jinchurikis in this world but the police will have questions why there's a civilian with me." Nihlus explained before getting his helmet on.

"Nihlus, please." Fu said before Nihlus sighed.

"Alright, but keep your distance." Nihlus said before passing Fu a helmet. Fu placed it on and got on the back, holding onto Nihlus. Nihlus was blushing before driving away.

* * *

(At the park)

Nihlus stopped the bike and he and Fu got off. The two were at a good distance before watching Kuuga fighting Me-Gyarido-Gi. Nihlus faced Fu as he place on the Decadriver.

"Fu, stay here. I need to help Kuuga." Fu nodded. Nihlus sees no one looking at him before he got his card out.

"Henshin!"

He placed it in and closed it.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Nihlus transformed as Decade as he rushed into the fight. Me-Gyarido-Gi looked like he was about to stab Kuuga until Decade rushed in and slashed at the Grongi with his sword. Me-Gyraido-Gi flew while Decade helped Kuuga up.

"Who are you?" Kuuga asked.

"A friend. That's all you have to know for now but I promise to answer your questions later." Kuuga nodded before the two see the Grongi getting up.

"Beashfoa Helauf?" The Grongi asked but no one understood him. Kuuga did his henshin pose.

"Chou Henshin!" He was covered in blue aura and when it faded the Arcle turned blue, his armor turned blue, his eyes and other red parts turned blue, and his shoulder pads turned black. He picked up a stick which soon turned into a staff. This was Kamen Rider Kuuga Dragon Form.

The two were fighting against the Grongi with all their weapons locked in. The two Riders soon kicked Me-Gyarido-Gi away and Decade got a new card out. He opened his Driver.

"Souji, I'm going to use it." Decade said before placing the card in his Driver and closed it.

"**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!"**

At that point Decade was covered in hexagons until he transformed into Kabuto Rider Form, except for the belt. Everyone was surprised.

"He changed into Kabuto." Fu observed while hiding. D-Kabuto soon placed a card in his Driver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

His sword started glowing pink along with pink silhouettes. He slashed at the Grongi, making him moan in pain. D-Kabuto placed a card in his Driver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

D-Kabuto was slashing at Me-Gyarido-Gi nonstop he soon kicked him away and he started flying away but slowly.

D-Kabuto soon transformed his sword into a gun and started shooting. Sparks were flying off the Grongi. D-Kabuto soon ran until he was in front of Me-Gyarido-Gi.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

The Grongi was now flying at normal speed and D-Kabuto placed one last card in his Driver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KABUTO!"**

Energy flew from the belt to his helmet to his foot. D-Kabuto soon did a spin kick and the Grongi exploded. D-Kabuto soon transformed back into Decade and Kuuga ran up to him.

"Thanks for the help, uhhh…"

"Kamen Rider Decade."

"Thanks, Decade."

"Don't worry, us Riders have to stick together." Decade soon started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going? You said you would answer our questions." Kuuga asked.

"Sorry, I want to talk to you but not now. Trust me, we'll meet later and hopefully I'll answer your questions by then. See you around, Kuuga," Decade said before getting a card and placing it in his Driver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Decade went to his bike and picked up Fu before leaving.

* * *

(Later at the Studio)

Nihlus was looking at his new ID and apparently in this world, Nihlus is a new recruit in the Unidentified Lifeform Counter Department. Nihlus remembered seeing Téa from Yu-gi-oh which means that maybe Yugi was Kuuga. He would have to go to the Department for that answer.

Nihlus soon sees Fu staring out the window and into the city. To her, she was really curious what this world was like especially she can explore it freely without being persecuted. Nihlus walked up to her.

"You're really curious, aren't you?" Nihlus asked. Fu turned to look at him. She nodded.

"I'm in a new world and people won't look at me as a monster. Plus, I really want to see this uhh…"

"City. It's called a city." Nihlus answered. "Domino City, to be exact. Also, I guess we can explore the city, I'm not due at the Department until tomorrow plus I need some new photos." Fu looked at him with a surprised face.

"Really?" Nihlus nodded. Fu smiled.

"I'll go get some stuff ready." Fu said before leaving, when she got into the world she sees an ID, wallet, and a cell phone. Apparently the money they made in Kabuto's world changed into the currency of Kuuga's world. As Fu went up, Nihlus blushed when he realized one thing.

"_Did I just asked her out on a date?" _

With Fu, as she was looking at some of her new stuff she blushed when she realized one thing.

"_Did he just asked me out on a date?"_

* * *

(Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city)

Dark Decade was walking around until he notices a small cave. He walks into it and sees Daguva and other Grongi talking amongst themselves. Daguva noticed him first.

"Gufnalff burgefhao, human." Dark Decade stared at him.

"Human helophf…Grongi heulad, Daguva." Dark Decade answered. This caught Daguva and the other Grongi off guard.

"So you could speak our language, human. You deserve some recognition for it but only a little." Daguva noted as he transformed into his human form while the other Grongi just stared at him.

"I could do so much more than that, Daguva." Dark Decade answered.

"Can you?" Daguva asked before facing Gooma and Dorudo. "Gooma, Dorudo, kifuda morkal." The two Grongi soon charged at Dark Decade. Dark Decade dodged Gooma's charge while kicking Dorudo away.

"Daguva, hikori makfuki." Dark Decade said before getting a device out of his pocket which looked like the Decadriver only it was black and had a purple dot. He placed it on and a belt formed along with a black Ride Booker.

"Interesting, who are you, human?" Dark Decade opened his book and grabbed a card out. He showed it to Daguva.

"Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da. Oboeteoke." Dark Decade answered.

"Henshin!"

He placed the card in and closed the driver. The voice from the belt was like Decade's but it was deeper and sinister.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Armor silhouettes merged with him and black bars came out of his belt and went into his head. He looked like Decade except his armor was black, his line was yellow instead of white, and his eyes were blue. This was Kamen Rider Dark Decade.

Daguva looked interested in this.

"Gooma, Dorudo, tesifku Rider." The two Grongi nodded before charging again. Dark Decade transformed his book into a sword and started slashing at them. Gooma and Dorudo were instantly overpowered. Dark Decade soon opened his Driver and got a card out.

"Daguva, Kuuga wilkoshite mavo." Dark Decade said before placing the card in his Driver and closing it.

"**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!"**

Dark Decade soon transformed into Kuuga Mighty Form but the eyes were black instead of red. Daguva looked more interested while the other Grongi growled at DD-Kuuga. Gooma growled and attempted to strike at DD-Kuuga but DD-Kuuga managed to flip him over and punched him in the stomach. Gooma growled in pain, it was more intense than the real Kuuga.

Dorudo charged next until DD-Kuuga Kicked him and started beating him in the face. Gooma attempted to help his comrade but DD-Kuuga kicked him away. DD-Kuuga soon charged at Gooma by punching him in the face. DD-Kuuga soon placed a card in his Driver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!"**

DD-Kuuga's foot burst in flames. He jumped up in a side kick position and hit Gooma. Gooma soon exploded. Dorudo soon roared but just as he was about to charge.

"Enough!" Daguva ordered. Dorudo soon stand down. Daguva faced DD-Kuuga who soon transformed back into his civilian form. "You've grabbed my attention, human."

"It's Dark Decade and if you're willing to listen then Kuuga and an…adversary of mine will be dealt with." Daguva thought about it.

"Very well, Dark Decade, we'll see how this alliance works. What do you have in mind?" Dark Decade smiled underneath his hood as he started talking.

* * *

(In the city)

Nihlus and Fu have been touring around the city all day. While touring Nihlus has been teaching Fu about a city, the common things, the down side, etc. Fu has really been paying attention since Nihlus told her that probably most of the Rider Worlds will be in cities. Nihlus has also been taking pictures and the result is always the same but it's nice to do something that he loves doing.

Nihlus has also been taking Fu to several places in the city and so far she really enjoyed it.

While walking Nihlus accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry, about that." Nihlus said but when he looked at who he bumped into, it was Yugi.

"No, it was my bad. I wasn't paying attention." Yugi said before getting a good look at Nihlus. Nihlus recognized his voice with Kuuga's. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. Fu then started whispering into Nihlus's ear.

"Should we tell him?" Nihlus nodded before facing Yugi.

"You could say that…Kuuga." Nihlus answered. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know that!?" Yugi asked while trying to keep his voice down.

"Well…follow us." Nihlus gestured. The three were soon at the Hitachi Studio. They see some people leaving. "Mr. Hitachi, what was that about?"

"Well, this place still has to make money somehow." Hino answered before noticing Yugi. "Is he?" Nihlus and Fu nodded. "I see, you three should go to the back." The three did that and Yugi started asking.

"Ok, how do you know that I'm Kuuga?" Yugi asked. Nihlus got his card.

"I believe that should answer your question." Nihlus said.

"You're Decade!?" Nihlus nodded.

"My real name is Nihlus Kryis."

"And I'm Fu."

"Ok, I'm Yugi Muto." Nihlus soon proceeded with telling him about Dark Decade, other worlds, other Riders, and the Rider War. Yugi then told him how he became Kuuga and working with the police. To Nihlus, this almost sounds like Yuusuke's story as Kuuga and this Yugi doesn't seem interested in dueling. He also wants to protect the smiles of the people like Yuusuke would.

"Ok, now do you have any questions?" Nihlus asked.

"How long are you going to be here…in this world?" Yugi asked.

"I don't really know but until my purpose here is complete I can't leave. So expect Decade to show up a lot of times in your battles. Just please don't give me out to the police. Besides, I'm starting to work at the Unidentified Lifeform Counter Department."

"I could show you around the place if you want." Yugi offered but just then he got a call from Téa.

"_Yugi! Unidentified Lifeform #47 has been spotted near the docks. We're going to need you."_

"I'm on my way." Yugi answered as he left he looked at Nihlus. "Are you coming?" Nihlus nodded.

"Fu, stay here if the Dark Riders find me I want you at a safe place."

"I know how to fight. Remember what kind of world I came from." This caught Yugi's curiosity.

"What kind of world is that?" Yugi asked. Nihlus and Fu realized that they never told Yugi about Kabuto's world.

"I'll explain later but let's just say it's…something." Fu answered. She didn't really like it but she does wonder what her friends were doing.

"Anyways let's go. Fu, stay here if the cops see you with me then they'll have questions for you." Nihlus said. Fu reluctantly nodded. Nihlus got on the Machine Decader while Yugi got on his TryChaser 2000. The two got their helmets on and drove off.

* * *

(At the docks)

Dorudo was carrying out Dark Decade's plan to lure Decade and Kuuga out by terrorizing the dock workers.

Soon the police arrived and were no match for Dorudo's strength. Yugi and Nihlus arrived at the scene and the two got their Rider belts on. No one was looking so they decide to transform now.

"Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Nihlus and Yugi transformed into Decade and Kuuga and charged at the Grongi. Kuuga sent the first punch to Dorudo while Decade shot him with his gun. Dorudo growled before retreating to a nearby warehouse. Kuuga and Decade faced the entrance with the police behind them. Kuuga faced Téa.

"Stay here, we'll take care of this." Kuuga said. Téa nodded and the two Riders went in.

The two Riders looked around to find almost nothing except when Dorudo appeared and called.

"Riders gundfein." Dorudo said and to their surprise they see a hooded figure appearing next to him. Decade recognized his robe.

"A Dark Rider!" Decade remarked. The hooded figure laughed a little.

"Not just any Dark Rider but one that's…passing-through." He said as he got his Dark Decadriver out and placed it on. Decade's eyes widened on what he said next as Dark Decade drew out his card from his Ride Booker.

"Henshin!"

He placed the card in the Driver and closed it.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

The two watched in shocked as Dark Decade transformed. Decade was the first to regain his composure.

"Dark Decade!" Dark Decade chuckled a little bit.

"Yes, it's me. After hearing from what Caucasus said about you I've decided to…congratulate you on your first world. I find it interesting however that you would bring the Seven Tailed Jinchuriki out of her world." Dark Decade said.

"The what?" Kuuga asked. Dark Decade looked at him.

"So you're the Kuuga of this Rider Universe. The one that would protect the smiles?" Dark Decade asked as he brought out what appears to be a dead body. "Tell me, how do you do that when there's this?" Dark Decade asked as he threw the body and it landed in front of Kuuga and Decade.

Kuuga's eyes widened as he recognized the body, it was one of his friends, Tristan.

"Tristan! But how!?" Kuuga questioned.

"You don't like the welcome gift I gave you? I find it quite fitting." Dark Decade said.

"You monster!" Kuuga said. While Dark Decade laughed a little more.

"I've been called many things. Monster, killer, destroyer, and so many other things that I tend to lose track of." Dark Decade remarked.

"We have to stop him." Kuuga said. Decade two got into a combat stance and Dark Decade face Dorudo.

"Dorudo, tesifku Decade. Moriki kifuda Kuuga." Doruda nodded before charging at Decade. The two went out through the back of the warehouse while Dark Decade faced Kuuga. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Dark Decade asked as he drew out his sword. Kuuga got in his henshin pose.

"Chou henshin!" Kuuga soon had silver armor with purple lining and he eyes and rest of his red parts turned purple especially the Arcle. This was Kamen Rider Kuuga Titan Form.

Kuuga grabbed a nearby pole which transformed into a sword. The two soon charged at each other.

* * *

Decade and Dorudo landed outside with police watching them. Some of the officers tried shooting Dorudo to assist Decade but the shots didn't even scratch him. Decade grabbed his sword and used the police's shots as a distraction. When the police fired again Decade charged up and slashed at Dorudo with his sword.

Dorudo flew back a few inches before Decade charged at him with his sword. Dorudo dodged the first few attempts before punching Decade. Decade stumbled back a little before Dorudo grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him away a little.

Decade landed in a pile of boxes before getting up. Dorudo began speaking.

"Helinda basfokilo Dark Decade?"

"Don't know what that meant but I'm guessing it's probably insulting."

"Must I speak in this awful tongue, human? I asked how you could be the counter part of Dark Decade." Dorudo asked in a frustrated tone as Decade got up.

"Oh, in that case, let's just say I'm new to the job." Decade answered before getting up and placing his Kabuto card in and closing the Driver.

"**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!"**

Decade transformed into Kabuto and started shooting at Dorudo. D-Kabuto soon placed a card in his Driver and closed it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

D-Kabuto was launching several slashes and hits towards Dorudo with his sword. D-Kabuto soon kicked Dorudo and shot at him.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

D-Kabuto transformed back into Decade and placed his final attack card in his Driver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Ten holographic cards appeared and Decade jumped. He got into a side kick position and went through them. At the end his kick collided with Dorudo's chest. Dorudo flew back and exploded when he was against the wall.

Decade stared at the explosion until he remembered one thing.

"Kuuga!" Decade went back into the warehouse and sees not one but two Kuugas, each in Titan form, fighting. He could obviously tell which Kuuga was Dark Decade because one of them had black eyes and the Dark Decadriver.

Decade pulled out his sword and joined in on the sword fight. DD-Kuuga kicked Kuuga and Decade off of him. He looks at Decade.

"It's too early to fight you." He said as he transformed back into Dark Decade.

"What do you mean!?" Decade demanded.

"Exactly what I said, idiot. But it doesn't mean I can't hurt you." Dark Decade said as he placed a card in his Driver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Dark Decade got his gun and silhouettes of it appeared. Dark Decade fired and the shots from the gun and silhouettes went nearly everywhere. Some of the shots even hit the two Riders. When the smoke faded they see Dark Decade has disappeared.

"He's gone." Kuuga said as he went over to his fallen friend. He knelt over the body and picked it up.

"Yugi, this isn't your fault. You didn't know this would happen." Kuuga shook his head.

"No, if I had been more careful of my identity then this wouldn't have…" Decade placed his hand on Kuuga's shoulder.

"C'mon Tristan wouldn't smile if you're like this." Decade said. Kuuga looked back at Decade.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kuuga walked out first carrying the body and everyone was shocked even Téa. Kuuga placed the body on the car and got on his bike.

"Yugi, what happened in there?" Téa asked. Kuuga just stared at her before driving off. She soon stared at Decade. "What happened?"

"I wish I could say." Decade answered. He didn't know how to put it in the right words. He soon got on his bike and drove off as well.

* * *

Dark Decade, in his civilian form, was standing on the top of a building with Daguva, in human form.

"So why didn't you fight Decade?" Daguva asked. Dark Decade stared at him.

"Like you, I wish to wait for the right opportunity to fight my arch enemy."

"I see, you want the fun of the fight then." Daguva concluded.

"That is one of the reasons."

"So your plan is working in effect already then."

"Don't worry, Kuuga will be nothing more than a shell of what he was soon enough."

"I don't want his fighting ability to go to waste." Daguva said.

"Kuuga will seek you after my plan." Daugva laughed.

"I looked forward to it in that case."

* * *

(At the Studio)

Nihlus told Fu everything what happened and she was shocked that Dark Decade would make an appearance. He also told her about Tristan and how Yugi felt.

"You think he'll be alright?" Fu asked.

"I don't know but something tells me this isn't the end. I'll have to keep a close eye on Yugi." Speaking of which they see Yugi entering the Studio and sitting down with Nihlus and Fu. "Hey man, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better after getting some fresh air. It helps me think." Yugi said.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Fu asked. Yugi shook his head.

"I already had this talk with Téa. I'll be fine, really." Yugi soon looked Nihlus. "So that was Dark Decade." Nihlus nodded.

"Yeah, he's one of the reasons why we're travelling to the other worlds. If we don't stop him then this whole universe will fall under him and his Dark Riders." Nihlus said. Yugi nodded.

"Let me know how I could help, I don't want see any more tears made by him." Yugi said. Nihlus and Fu smiled, seeing that Yugi's resolution was still strong in him. Nihlus then thought of something that Dark Decade said.

"_It's too early to fight you."_

"Nihlus, is something wrong?" Fu asked. Nihlus didn't want to worry her but he just couldn't get his mind off of it but he resisted the urge to nod. Nihlus shook his head.

"I'm fine." Nihlus soon looked at Yugi. "So how was Dark Decade in that fight?"

"I won't lie he's tough. What makes him even more dangerous was when he transformed into me and fought it was like I was fighting myself. Except more blood thirsty and violent."

Nihlus began thinking on Dark Decade.

"_What did he meant by 'too early' to fight me?"_

"I see." Nihlus answered as he was thinking. Yugi looked around and saw some photos on a desk nearby. Yugi went over to look at them while Nihlus was thinking. Yugi had a weird expression on his face while Fu was behind him.

"These are Nihlus's photos." Fu said. Yugi looked at Nihlus and noticed the camera.

"He really likes taking pictures, huh?" Fu nodded.

"It helps him keep his mind off most things even if other people don't like it. Even when he gets chased down because of that."

"But he still takes it despite everything." Yugi said. Nihlus was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard it.

"It's like how me and him won't stop fighting as Kamen Riders, to make sure that no more tears can be shed in this world or any of the others." Nihlus smiled when heard that. Yugi and Fu turned to see him smiling. "If it means anything, I like them." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Nihlus chuckled. He soon got up. "It's that time of the year now." Yugi and Fu seemed confused which Nihlus sees. "I have to get Mr. Hitachi to do some maintenance on my camera." Nihlus soon went to the back and sees Mr. Hitachi.

"Nihlus! I've heard what happened on the news. I'm so sorry for Yugi's loss."

"It's okay. I'll keep a close eye on him. Anyways, you know what time it is." Nihlus said as he got his camera off.

"I see. Will you pay me or should I take it off your paycheck?"

"Take it off my paycheck. It's not like I make that much on the photos themselves." Nihlus said as he gave him the camera.

"Alright, this shouldn't take long." Hino said as he went to his desk. Nihlus went back to the others and sees Yugi about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Nihlus asked.

"I've been called to the Department to deal with a few things. I'll catch you later." Yugi said as he got on his bike.

"He's a nice guy." Fu commented.

"Yeah, but I'm scared on what Dark Decade or the Grongi have planned for him." Nihlus said.

"Well, if anyone could prevent it's you." Fu said. Nihlus looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks." Nihlus said.

* * *

(In Kabuto's world)

"Now this makes a suitable treasure." A man said holding a scroll and a ZECT Rider Belt. "I can't wait to see if this works." The man said as he read the scroll earlier ago.

"You're the one that stole property of ZECT. You should give it back." Souji said.

"Yeah…I don't see that happening." The man said. Ayano's eyes widened as recognized the face.

"It can't be! You're-!" Ayano began. The man shook his head.

"Sorry, Ayano, but I'm not your Ryo." The young man with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a leather jacket with black pants and boots said. His name is Ryo Sayama. "I'm just…passing-through." He said as he pulled a strange black gun with blue and yellow highlights.

He got a card out and loaded it into his gun.

"**KAMEN RIDE!"**

He pointed it in the air.

"Henshin!"

He soon fired in the air.

"**DIEND!"**

* * *

**AN: There's my latest chapter of Decade. In case you're all wondering. In the Kuuga world, the card game isn't that popular nor is it focused on. Also if I do make a Kuuga story then Decade would take place far in it. Also I made a cameo for my DiEnd because I got really excited about showing him.**

**Anyways here's my list of worlds, along with some new additions and changes.**

**Kuuga- Yu-gi-oh!**

**Agito- Shakugan no Shana**

**Ryuki- Code Geass**

**Faiz- RWBY**

**Blade- (Sort of)**

**Hibiki- Omamori Himari**

**Kabuto- Naruto**

**Den-O- Familiar of Zero**

**Kiva-Danny Phantom**

**W- Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**OOO- (Sort of)**

**Fourze- Confirmed**

**Wizard- Haruhi Suzumiya Series**

**(Sort of) means I kind of have it down but I could always take suggestions. Also, I've changed Blade to (Sort of) because I've thought of a new anime for it but it could also go with OOO so I need to think but I'm open to opinions. Anyways just don't forget to review or send questions in the reviews or private messages. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
